Since You Been Gone
by KittyKatSensei5
Summary: Sakura got dumped by Sasuke, goes to party, gets revenge. Typical fic. But this one's a SONGFIC  XD


I twirled the locket in my between my fingers mindlessly, waiting for tears or something to seep from my eyes. I didn't like feeling numb, even calm. I always had _some_ kind of dramatic emotion going on inside me. Hell, even my inner self had her own emotions. Not a thing was radiating from my inner personality, and it worried me.

Maybe I was dying from shock. Maybe my mind was shutting down; I couldn't move, couldn't focus. All I could do was sit.

And twirl that damned locket.

I didn't know why I had grabbed it. It wasn't mine. But this morning I snatched it up off the bedside table and stuffed it deep inside my pocket. Maybe I would wear it tonight. If I ever gathered myself and got up off my ass. I sucked in a deep breath through my lips and exhaled quickly, leaving me breathless. I shivered, and moved to get up.

I walked over to my closet. I still had to go to that stupid party tonight. I still had to act at least halfway normal, if only for my sanity.

Then I stopped short.

_He _was going to be there tonight. Maybe I wouldn't go...No, Ino was counting on me to be there...but Shika was counting on _him_ to be there and I didn't know if I could handle that.

No, I thought as I steeled my resolve, I'm going.

Hey, I may even get some revenge while I'm at it. I pulled out a pair of tight black skinnies and a very low cut top. Risque. But who was I to care?

I pulled on the skinnies in record time and looped a chain belt through them. I slipped the shirt over my head and dicovered that it was too low cut for a bra. I repeat, risque. So what?

If that jerk had the nerve to cheat on me them I deserved to have fun getting back at him tonight.

I looked at the clock. 6:57 p.m. Good, I still had half an hour to do my hair and make-up.

I practically ran to the bathroom and turned my head upside down. I ruffled my hair and sprayed some mousse in my hand. I scruched my hair until I got the desired effect.

I opened the drawer in the sink and pulled out foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. After I'd finished my make-up, I looked at the mirror, decided _he _would fall flat on his face when he saw me and went back to my bedroom for heels.

Ino would be here soon and I rushed to put on all my jewelry, including the locket.

After about ten minutes, I heard a horn blare outside and I grabbed my coat. Sure enough, Ino sat in the driver's seat looking impatient and excited.

"Damn, for someone who just got dumped," I glared at her, "you look great."

"I wish you wouldn't mention him." I muttered. She didn't hear me and went on blabbering.

"I mean you remind me of Catwoman in that!" She patted my leg and squealed. "Is that leather? You really are turning into Catwoman!"

"Shut up," I glared levelly at her, "and drive."

She obeyed with a pout but soon she was blabbering again. I tuned her out until we got to the party.

Ino squealed. "We're here!"

"Whoopee," I said sarcastically.

"Cheer up," She patted me lightly on the back and guided me inside.

I've always hated parties. So, when I stepped inside and everyone was dancing and having a great time, you can imagine how I felt.

Naruto came over and offered me a drink, which I took reluctantly, but didn't drink. I'm not a liquor person.

Kiba ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. He said he was sorry but, "If you ever feel lonely, don't hesitate to call." He smirked and I giggled.

But no happy moment ever lasts. Oh no, the Big Guy up there really hates me, because at that moment I caught sight of _him_.

Anger, fear, hurt, sorrow, pity, confusion and a number of other emotions bubbled up inside me. Everyone around me saw the change in my mood and they followed my gaze.

Naruto and Ino sighed and Kiba gave me a one-armed hug.

"Hey, Sakura!" _He _called, walking over to us. He had his arm around a thick redhead with glasses.

"Oi, Teme! What's your problem?" Naruto shouted.

"What ever do you mean, Dobe?" He acted innocent. His companion giggled. "I only wanted Sakura to meet my new friend."

"New?" Ino squealed, "I thought you've known her for some time now. Isn't that what you told Shika the other day?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, she doesn't want to meet the person who screwed you last night." Kiba said seriously; I had to hold back a giggle. "She wants a fucking apology."

I chuckled, "I don't need an apology from this jerk, Kiba. Just seeing him with that tramp is apology enough."

Sasuke didn't look offended. He looked amused, like it didn't matter to him that all four of us thought he was a liar and a cheater, that none of us could stand him. Like he agreed partly with us.

I grabbed Kiba's hand before he launched into some rant about me deserving better than Sasuke. Then he would claim he was just fulfilling his "duty as my surrogate brother" and blush like crazy.

"H-Hey, N-Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, I-Ino." Hinata stuttered when we entered the kitchen.

Naruto greeted her with a huge hug and a sloppy kiss. Hinata blushed and nearly fell over from embarrassment.

"N-Naruto, how m-much have you h-had to drink?" She asked alarmed.

"Not much! A few glasses..." He said defiantly. I was impressed his speech wasn't slurred.

Temari came gushing in, exclaiming there was a karoke set up in the living room. "Saku, it's the perfect way for you to get back at Sasuke!"

She took my hand and dragged me to the living room. She made everyone settle down and told me to stand up straight and look pissed.

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering what that asshole did to you." She pushed me forward and fed me to the wolves.

The music began and the words rolled across the TV screen. I recognized the song immediately.

**Here's the thing**  
**We started out friends**  
**It was cool, but it was all pretend **  
**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**  
**You dedicated, you took the time**  
**Wasn't long 'til I called you mine**  
**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**  
**And all you'd ever hear me say**  
**Is how I picture me with you**  
**That's all you'd ever hear me say**

**But since you been gone**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**  
**Thanks to you, now I get what I want**  
**Since you been gone**

**How can I put it, you put me on**  
**I even fell for that stupid love song**  
**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**  
**How come I'd never hear you say**  
**I just wanna be with you**  
**Guess you never felt that way**

**But since you been gone**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah**  
**Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want**  
**Since you been gone**

**You had your chance, you blew it**  
**Out of sight, out of mind**  
**Shut your mouth, I just can't take it**  
**Again and again and again and again **

**Since you been gone (since you been gone) **  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**  
**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**  
**Now I get, I get what I want**  
**I can breathe for the first time**  
**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**  
**Thanks to you (thanks to you)**  
**Now I get (I get)**  
**You should know (you should know) that I get**  
**I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**  
**Since you been gone**  
**Since you been gone**

Sasuke was floored when he heard me. He was even more floored when he listened to the lyrics. His face began to turn red and he left his date to come up to the front of the crowd.

"You little bitch. How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone like this?" He cursed me.

"Sorry to point this out to you, _Sweetie_, I'm not the one up here yelling at me. Heck, no one even knew what was going on between us until you came up here. I only told Ino, Naruto, Temari, Hinata and Kiba."

A wave of ooh's and burn's swept throughout the room.

Sasuke looked like he was going to slap me. And maybe he would have, but Kiba and Naruto came to my rescue.

"Get out of my house." Naruto demanded, "Now."

"Take your tramp with you." Kiba snarled.

Sasuke stormed out, clearly pissed. His "tramp" stayed behind looking confused.

"Get out. You're clearly not welcome here." I said in a low voice and she threw me a 'Girl, you better watch yourself' look. I laughed in her face.

Naruto and Kiba slung their arms around me after she was gone.

"Good job, sis." Kiba teased.

"You're not my brother, so stop calling me 'sis'." I elbowed him in the ribs.

Naruto chuckled and left for the kitchen and Hinata.

"Guess he's outta the picture?" Kiba asked, his arm still hung around my shoulders.

I sighed, "I guess so." I tried to smile, I really did. But it came out crooked and fake.

"Hey, you still got us." He stopped and looked me straight in the eye.

I glared back. "You said 'you still _got_ us.' It's 'you still_ have_ us." I punched him lightly in the stomach.

He grinned and we walked into the kitchen, back to my friends, who would be there no matter what.

* * *

**(Eh, I tried a new writing style. Don't know if it's any better. But anyway, I had this idea planned out for a while, but I never got around to actually writing it. Hope you enjoyed. Review plz!)**


End file.
